Food is often enjoyed at entertainment venues such as sporting events and movie theaters in disposable containers that are equally convenient for the food purveyor and consumer. Often at these venues snacks are served in containers with a corresponding lid. Convenience foods such as popcorn and chicken are often served in buckets with a lid. However, to control costs tolerances between the lid and bucket are generally not kept tightly. Buckets are often made of paper or corrugated materials, while the lids are usually made of plastic each with their own manufacturing challenges and accepted tolerances. Furthermore, lids may be manufactured by one vendor, while the buckets are manufactured by a different producer. As a result, the variations between the diameters of the lid and bucket, or in the thickness of the bucket lip may lead to loose or non-fitting lids. The loose or non-fitting covers lead to waste and dissatisfied customers.
Thus, there exists a need for a lid that adjusts to variations in bucket diameters and lip thicknesses.